


mirage

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, Mental Instability, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Unreliable Narrator, he deserves a lot better, i just cant stick to storylines guys, others are mentioned - Freeform, thats why i write vent fics, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: sapnap was less than a friend and no more than a passing memory.
Kudos: 3





	mirage

Sapnap was never the first choice and very rarely was he even the second or third; he was less than an afterthought to his friends, and really, he understood-! It was plain to see that he was just boring in comparison to everyone else he knew. I mean, his ‘best friends’ were literal legends, people adored far and wide. Everyone he knew just seemed so talented and...and impressive, deserving, especially compared to him. At some point, Sapnap had begun to realize he was never the first. The supporter, the lover, the fighter, never the supported, the loved, or the fought for. 

Maybe it all began when Dream started getting colder. When George began drifting further away from both of them, locking himself away from the world and sleeping the pain away. Maybe it began when he realized that Dream was never really on Sapnap’s side. He was just aware that chaos followed Sapnap closely. (It might’ve started before but The Battle of the Eiffel Tower...confirmed his fears.)

As Sapnap found himself more and more alone, he realized that the way he interacted with others was different than how they interacted with him. He’d tried to be so welcoming and warm and chaotic as much as possible-and most of the time he was ignored. He was background noise. Sapnap was just an afterthought, a mirage only paid attention to when he got annoying enough. That was okay. It was okay. He didn’t think of himself any differently, either.

People didn’t notice when he got quieter. Even his own fiances had congratulated him on “maturing”. Growing up. (He hadn’t realized he was so immature. He barely spoke anymore.) No one asked questions. Sapnap hadn’t realized how utterly alone he was, before. After all, he’d always felt so surrounded by people and unquestionable love from all sides that he’d never really thought it over before until everyone he cared about threw him aside in favor of someone else. 

Sapnap was just an afterthought.


End file.
